Lo que pasó en esa cabaña
by GobletMoonStone123
Summary: A una noche de regresar de una larga expedición , los cadetes del escuadron 104 se refugian en una cabaña de la inminente lluvia que posa sobre ellos. Una tension palpable entre el capitan Levi Ackerman y el soldado Eren Jaeger es resuelta de forma inusual haciendo que ambos se cuestionen si en verdad es moralmente correcto tener esa clase de relación entre ellos


Concurso de San Valentin para la página Attack on Fanfics

Personaje: Eren Jaeger

Lugar: Cabaña

Categoría: Erótica.

Frase: Haz de mi corazón un mejor lugar, dame algo en lo que pueda creer.

Lo que paso en aquella cabaña

El viento azotaba con fuerza haciendo que cierto castaño ojiverde se cohibiera ante las frías ráfagas que entraban por entre los bordes de las ventanas y puertas cerradas con llave. La tormenta los agarro desprevenidos en medio de una expedición y no ayudaba que todos los puestos frente a la fogata estuvieran ocupados, todo porque Hanji le habia pedido ayuda en la cocina y en la preparación del té que tanto degustaba El Capitan Levi Ackerman.

Cuando llegó la hora de poner la mesa, Eren tuvo que comer en una esquina porque ya no habia espacio entre tantas personas, por lo que cansado de estar arrimado agarro su plato y fue a sentarse en una pequeña mesa donde minutos antes Hanji y él con Sasha estaban cocinando.

No notó como cierto Capitan lo observaba desde una esquina, curioso por el repentino acto del muchacho pues él no era del tipo que gustara estar aislado y siempre que podía estaba cerca con sus amigos.

—No es usual en tí mirarlo tanto Levi, apenas has probado bocado— observó Hanji quien comia a su lado.

—¡No molestes cuatro ojos, ocúpate de tus asuntos!

—¡Ay pero Levi, que bonito te ves cuando te sorprendes, si hasta tus hombros se tensaron cuando te descubrí viéndolo en detalle!

—Estas alucinando, mejor sigue comiendo— prosiguió en su faena de beber y comer hasta que una vez terminada la cena, Jean y Mikasa se pusieron a recoger los platos.

Mikasa no hablaba mucho pero estaba pendiente de Eren dándole miradas furtivas de vez en cuando sin que este lo notara, pero cuando el Capitan Levi hizo acto de presencia una vez que terminaron de lavar los platos y todos fueron a la fogata, fue cuando vio al chico tensarse al ver como se sentaba entre él y Armin.

Dicho gesto no pasó desapercibido por Levi quien intrigado por lo reservado y callado del muchacho, decidio indagar en el asunto.

—¿Pasa algo Eren?— pregunto inquiriendo una respuesta del joven el cuál solo nego con la cabeza.

Siguieron la velada hasta que a eso de las diez de la noche se fueron a dormir. Unos limpiaron y prepararon el sofa mientras otros subian las escaleras buscando espacios pequeños para acomodarse durante la noche.

Mikasa , Armin y Eren habían decidido compartir un espacio pero disputaban el puesto de cada quien en la estrecha cama del cuarto mas apartado en una esquina cerca del ventanal mas alto.

En medio de eso Jean subio y decidio que queria compartir el espacio con ellos a lo que Eren se opuso vehemente para proteger a Mikasa.

—Yo puedo defenderme sola, pero gracias Eren— le puso una mano en el hombro encarando a Jean con una ferviente negativa que el otro respetó.

—L-lo siento—se encogió de hombros algo sonrojado. Pero fue por la inminente llamada a apagar las luces por parte del Capitan Levi, que todos se fueron rápidamente a sus recámaras.

Pasada unas cuantas horas, Eren creyó que nadie lo estaria vigilando asi que bajo a la cocina cuidadosamente para no despertar a sus compañeros. Agarro un vaso y de una botella que habia cerca vertio el contenido para proceder a hidratarse.

Miro a traves de la ventana y vio que aún cuando seguia lloviendo, no era con tanta intensidad a como estaba en la tarde cuando llegaron.

Sintió un repentino impulso de salir de la cabaña cuando una voz grave lo alerto; asustado volvio su rostro al dueño de la voz quien no era otro mas que El Capitan Levi Ackerman.

—Veo que te gustan las escapadas nocturnas Jaeger, siento que no puedo hacerte obedecer del todo.

Eren se sintió culpable por no poder dormir pero también le podían las ganas por sentirse sofocado entre Armin y Mikasa.

—Solo quería beber un poco de agua, Capitan.

—No estoy molesto , no te tienes que preocupar— vió como los tensos hombros llenos de culpa se relajaban aun sentado en aquella mesa.

—Capitan , ¿desea algo?

—¿Como qué?— dijo con su usual tosquedad de siempre.

—Me refiero a que si va a beber algo.

—Té negro quizás.— Eren se volvio buscando con la mirada entre las alacenas y repisas de la cocina hasta que recordo que Hanji había mencionado que se les acabaron las reservas de té negro ese dia.

—Lo siento , se nos acabaron las reservas, no puedo hacerle té negro señor.

—Descuida— dijo avanzando hacia la mesa y sacándo la otra silla para sentarse al lado de Eren.

El joven usualmente lo veía sentarse al otro extremo de la mesa, hablando con Hanji y sus superiores pero hoy se sentaba junto a un simple cadete; un muchacho que solía admirarlo a pesar de las dificultades y tropiezos que tuvo que pasar frente a su ídolo.

—Has estado muy callado ultimamente— aquella oración lo agarro desprevenido.

—Perdón Capitan, ¿a qué se refiere?

—No te hagas el tonto — dijo mirándolo con intensidad.

—Pero si yo no le he echo nada, no lo he ofendido, sigo siempre sus órdenes al pie de la letra, me llevo bien con mis compañeros, no entiendo que he echo mal.

—¡Eren, me estas evadiendo!—soltó sin mas—llevamos dos semanas de expedición y me has evadido la mirada apenas pasando por mi lado sin dirigirme la palabra.

Eren nunca creyó ver al Capitan irritado por eso, es decir, él era quien siempre lo ignoraba cuando podía o tenia que hacerlo para enfocarse en algo mas grande pero ahora el Capitan estaba enojado por no tener su atención.

—Lo siento Capitan no era mi intención , la verdad creo que era lo mejor después de— fue cortado por la voz de Levi.

—Eso no es excusa para ignorarme de esa forma, ¿qué te da derecho a hacerlo?— Sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad que asustaban a Eren de tal forma que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el ambiente el cual apenas era interrumpido por las frías ventiscas que se asomaban por las ventanas haciendo tiritar al castaño mientras el azabache lo juzgaba silenciosamente.

Finalmente el silencio incómodo fué roto por el mayor quien decidio ponerlo fácil para el chico.

—Sé de tus sentimientos por mi, no me lo ibas a decir porque no tiene caso que te arriesgues— comenzó con la intención de hacerlo hablar, pero al ver al chico asustado y con ganas de llorar bajo la mirada arrepintiéndose de lo que acababa de decir.

Eren sostenía las lágrimas producto de la vergüenza de saberse descubierto, respirando agitadamente. Se supone que eso iba a irse con él a la tumba , que el Capitan no lo sabría para ahorrarse su mirada de desprecio, asco entre muchos otros calificativos pero ahi estaba echándole en cara su mayor secreto para burlarse de él.

Aquello iba demasiado lejos.

—¿Como lo sabe? ¿Quién se lo dijo? ¿A quien escucho decir eso?

—¿De verdad importa?

—Si

Eren nunca haría alguna clase de movimiento para conquistar al capitan , nada de besos , insinuaciones , confesiones, nada ; porque siendo sinceros éste además de rechazarlos con una fuerza abrumadora respectiva de su clan, tambien golpearía al muchacho y si había algo que queria evitar a toda costa era la agresión física por parte de su superior.

Decidió contra todo pronostico levantarse de la mesa e irse para evitar mas humillaciones pero la voz exigente de Levi lo paró en seco.

—¿A donde vas?

—A dormir, usted sabe demasiado.

—Te equivocas—agarró su muñeca para impedir que se marchara—me debes una explicación.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para luego contárselo a sus superiores y reírse de mí? ¿Para sacarme información por el simple placer de tenerme en sus manos y manejarme como un títere?

Levi podría ser muchas cosas pero el no disfrutaba de la humillacion ajena de alguien cercano como lo eran los cadetes de su escuadron , él no era de esos que disfrutaba las habladurías en general, por lo que la actitud defensiva de Eren lo saco de quicio.

—¡Siéntate mocoso, tenemos que hablar!

—Y usted no ha respondido a mis preguntas— una dura mirada fué todo lo que necesito para acobardar al joven retorciendo su agarre de la muñeca para que se quedara en su sitio.

—¿Que tienes que perder al confesarte? No te voy a hacer nada, no voy a decirle a nadie, ¿ó acaso temes que te rechaze? — Los ojos de Eren se cristalizaron ante la última pregunta dándole toda la información que necesitaba saber.

—Así que es el rechazo lo que mas temes, ¿no es así?

Eren estaba cabizbajo , no quería admitir mas derrotas de las que ya había tenido y con el Capitan punzándo con preguntas hirientes, su noche estaba mas que echa.

—¡Déjeme ir!

—Pide por favor.

—Por favor Capitan ya déjeme ir.

—¿Para qué?

—Necesito dormir.

—¡Mientes!

—No quiero estar aquí.

—Ya es muy tarde.

—Por eso mismo vayase a dormir o déjeme ir a dormir.

—A mí no me das órdenes mocoso.

—Era una sugerencia.

—Yo decido cuando irme a dormir.

—Bien por usted, pero yo no. Necesito descansar.

—¡Exacto, te iras cuando yo te diga!

—¿Y que quiere saber?

Levi se hartó de la pequeña charla que estaban teniendo asi que trato de expresarse de la mejor manera posible.

—¿Porque siempre crees que te voy a golpear sino has echo nada?— lo dijo de una forma casual sin ninguna malicia con un tono mas calmado.

Eren sintió un poco de alivio pero no bajo la guardia del todo.

—Usted es el Capitan, tiene derecho a enojarse porque... Porque usted no se fijaría en alguien como yo y debe ser vergonzoso que un chico de su mismo sexo…— No pudo terminar la frase porque viéndolo a la cara un remordimiento muy grande paso por su mente, queriendo borrar todo pensamiento pecaminoso con respecto a su superior.

Aquello estaba mal, su ídolo y Capitan podía leerlo como libro abierto mientras él por el contrario no podía. Era injusto y frustrante; quien sabe las cosas que debían pasar por su mente juzgandolo de la forma mas burlona posible.

Levi podía observar la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento en el chico quien se sentía mal por pensar íntimamente de el en esa forma, pero aquello era mas común en mujeres que en hombres y el que Eren sintiera atracción por su persona lo intrigaba demasiado.

—¿No quieres saber cómo me enteré?— Una chispa de curiosidad aunado a la frustración y vergüenza que sentía, invadio el cuerpo del muchacho.

Con que eso era todo lo que queria Eren para luego inculpar a alguien por revelar su secreto.

—Fui yo quien te descubrí balbuceando entre sueños una noche cuando entre a revisar la celda, dormías intranquilo. Parecia que estabas teniendo pesadillas pero luego te oí gemir.

Eren estaba horrorizado; que su Capitan lo estuviera espiando y supiera de sus fantasias con el era mucha información.

Levi lo observó con una expresión neutra dejando asimilar el echo mientras el chico ponia una expresión mortificada que no le favorecía en lo absoluto.

—¡Deja de poner esa cara , no es para tanto. Todos tenemos sueños humedos de vez en cuando, es algo natural!

—Capitan usted no entiende.

—Entiendo perfectamente.

—No, no señor. No es el echo que yo haya tenido esos sueños .

—¿Entonces qué es?

—Es el echo que usted me haya visto en ese estado tan …— Las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta, queriendo salir pero nada coherente. Gesticuló con las manos intentando ayudarse pero ni con eso Levi dejaba de mirarlo extrañado.

—Eren, ¿has besado a alguien?

El chico se puso rojo como un tomate y eso fué la única respuesta que necesitaba. El mayor entrelazó sus dedos con los del castaño sosteniendo firme su mano. Este estaba impresionado pues las muestras de afecto del mayor eran nulas y de repente creyó que estaba soñando pues esto nunca pasaría, no podía estar pasando.

—C- Capitan, usted esta … — Sintió una mano apretando su entrepierna de forma descarada y posesiva. Eren penso que estaba en un sueño erótico sintiendo la urgencia de despertar. Algo no estaba bien,su mente le gritaba que parara, que lo que hacía era inmoral.

Levi dejo de tocar la parte intima de Eren con su izquierda pero mantuvo su derecha entrelazada con la de Eren sobando delicadamente su dorso mientras se inclinaba cerca de su rostro para besarlo pero el mas joven retrocedio con miedo.

—Ca-Capitan , esto no es algo que…— pero el mayor leyó las señales y desistio al verlo tan nervioso.

—Es obvio que te doy miedo— dijo soltando el agarre de la mano del menor y alejándose para darle su espacio mientras el otro titubeaba.

—No, no no Capitan es solo que usted , um me entiende , esto no me ha pasado nunca y pues no se que decirle.

El mayor lo miro con un rostro impasible sin decir nada lo cual termino de agravar el estado de ansiedad del ojiverde quien no hallaba como explicarle sus sentimientos. Se levantó de la silla para ir a dormir pero fue detenido por el agarre del chico quien tímidamente solto la mano de la muñeca de su superior.

Levi podía ver la inexperiencia y ansiedad del chico pues se encontraba en una encrucijada sin retorno; todo por su culpa ya que en manos de Eren esto no hubiera sucedido.

—Olvidemos esto, vayamos a dormir.

—¡Por favor no! Déjeme explicarle… Yo quiero esto. De verdad, si usted se siente igual que yo al respecto, quiero intentarlo.

En verdad Eren esperaba que el Capitan no se hubiera arrepentido al ùltimo minuto pues seria triste que él hubiese dado todo de sí y que su comandante estuviera jugando con sus sentimientos.

—¿Capitan? — lo llamó esperando respuesta que nunca vino por parte de el, incrementando la ansiedad del otro.

—¿Capitan? — lo volvió a llamar nervioso pues este seguía en su puesto sin moverse.

El ojiverde se planto frente al mayor quien estaba cabizbajo y se atrevió a poner las manos sobre sus hombros para sacudirlo; de pronto el fuerte agarre del Capitan lo tomó por sorpresa al besar al cadete sorpresivamente de forma fogosa sintiendo una boca áspera llena de deseos reprimidos.

Este no quedándose atrás, decidió seguirle el juego para aprovechar pasar sus manos por el negro brillante cabello de quien fuera su ídolo sintiéndolo suave al tacto , recorriendo con sus manos, su firme y grueso cuello pasando por su fuerte espalda.

Levi ya había recorrido ágilmente toda la espalda del chico hasta llegar a los gluteos mientras sentía como éste pasaba sus manos por su pulcro cabello recorriendo su cuello y espalda. Su pelvis estaba muy pegada a la de Eren, pronto la friccion de los dos cuerpos unidos despertó las erecciones de ambos haciendo que acorralara al ojiverde a la pared mas cercana sin dejar de besarlo, para manosearlo mejor.

Se separo un poco del chico para apenas susurrarle al oído lo mucho que lo ponia y que estuvo esperando alguna señal de él al respecto.

Eren jadeaba mientras Levi succionaba su cuello dejando marcas que mas tarde atesoraría pero que ahora disfrutaba sintiendo el caliente aliento de su superior cuya mano se paseaba ahora por su torso buscando los pezones para pelliscarlos.

—Capitan , nghh — jadeaba mientras el aludido seguía en la labor de apretar dicha zona sensible en el cadete. Este mientras tanto, paso sus manos por los muslos y gluteos del pelinegro quien sintiendo el roce lo volvió a besar , esta vez usando su lengua para explorar la cavidad del otro.

Eren apreto los gluteos del mayor mientras este dominaba la situación haciendo que el impulsivo muchacho ya de por si excitado, lo estuviera mas.

Levi bajo las manos de los pezones de su amante para desabrochar los cinturones del pantalon los cuales apresaban su erección. Cuando éste sintio que su miembro era liberado un gemido de alivio salio de sus labios al sentir las manos de su Capitan masturbando su miembro.

Levi observó su tamaño y pudo ver que era promedio, no tan grande , no tan pequeño pero justo en la medida exacta para que cupiera en su boca.

El pelinegro también sentía una enorme molestia ya que su erección aprisionada comenzaba a dolerle. Mientras lo masturbaba, oyó a Eren decirle que también quería ayudarle lo cual le gusto ya que estaba tomando en cuenta sus deseos también. Lo miro a los ojos apenas sonriendo ligeramente, gesto que el ojiverde consideró como aprobación para desabrocharle el pantalon pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, el mayor lo detuvo.

—Deja que sea yo quien te enseñe como hacerlo, después lo haces tú.

—Pero Capitan, ¿esta seguro que no le duele ahí abajo?— miró la entrepierna del mayor con un enorme bulto sobresaliente.

—Tsk , mocoso solo déjate llevar, te encargaras de eso después, ademas que yo ahora estoy ocupado con tu problema— pellizco los testículos del joven haciendolo gemir ruidosamente.

Eren tuvo que taparse la boca cuidando de no morderse infligiéndose una herida mientras el Capitan lamía la punta y gradualmente profundizaba succionando el miembro. Pronto acabó en la boca del pelinegro quien apenas pudo, dejo de chupar el miembro y se limpio con un pañuelo.

—Tsk, que asco.

Al castaño ojiverde le pareció que su Jefe no lo habia disfrutado del todo pues limpiaba mesticulosame para que no hubiera rastros, haciendo que se sintiera avergonzado de sí mismo. Levi lo notó asi que para hacerlo sentir mejor, le coloco una mano en el hombro mientras le decía:

—Es tu turno.

—Si— dijo sonrojado al tiempo que cambiaban de posiciones siendo ahora Eren quien desabrochaba las correas y el pantalon del pelinegro mientras éste estaba contra la pared observando al chico agacharse para empezar la labor.

—No te vayas a atragantar por favor.

Eren lo miró a los ojos para luego mirarle el miembro. Era venoso , grueso y grande lo cual lo ponia aun mas. Comenzó lento lamiendo la punta, saboreando el pre semen sintiendo la viscosidad en su boca la cual sabía extraña pues era su primera vez probando esto.

En el momento que sintió la boca del menor en su pene, una sensación extraña de placer lo invadió. No era un experto pues al hacerle la pregunta y éste sonrojarse supo de inmediato que era virgen pero había algo en ese chico aun con su inexperiencia que lo prendía demasiado. No sabía si era su ingenuidad, su sonrojo, su forma de tartamudear ante lo nervioso que se ponia en su presencia o simplemente estaba delirando.

El castaño poco a poco fue adentrando el miembro en su boca alternando entre succiones y lamidas mientras Levi no dejaba de jalarle el cabello tratando de resistir las inmensas olas de placer como descarga eléctrica que recorrían su cuerpo. Aquello se sentía demasiado bien para ser real y ese mocoso inexperto se estaba aguantando su mal genio y sus impulsos de tragarse todo su semen, porque en verdad quería esto y ni él mismo se habia dado cuenta que también lo quería.

—Mocoso , voy acabar— le advirtió con voz ronca y jadeando.

Eren lo miraba mientras la felación continuaba y eso hizo que Levi de lo excitado que se puso, apresurara las estocadas acabando dentro del chico quien tosió ya que se ahogaba por la intensidad con la que salio el semen.

Jadeo con los ojos cerrados imprimiendo en su memoria aquella escena que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos, mientras el chico buscaba con que limpiarse ya que recordaba lo mucho que le disgustaba el sucio y lo poco higiénico de aquello que acababan de hacer.

Levi, al verlo levantarse con dificultad buscando un pañuelo le tendio otro para que se limpiara al tiempo que él usaba el mismo que usó con anterioridad pero al verlo sucio desistio de ello suspirando.

Eren termino de limpiarse y abrocharse de nuevo el pantalon pero miro la incomodidad de su Capitan al verse sucio asi que fué al lavadero mas cercano para sacar el semen del pañuelo y una vez limpio pero mojado se giro hacia donde estaba Levi quien de repente ya no estaba en la pared sino dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¡Capitan espere! ¿A donde va?

Levi se volvió con el dedo índice de su derecha para que bajara la voz a lo que Eren respondio murmurando muy bajo un "lo siento".

De repente recordo que en la sala había personas durmiendo lo cual termino de ponerlo nervioso. Seguramente lo habrían escuchado a él y al Capitan gemir lo cual no era bueno y de solo imaginar que otros estuvieran murmurando sobre ellos le carcomía.

No se dio cuenta cuando Levi lo llamó por su nombre hasta que le arrancó de la mano el pañuelo lavado para limpiarse por debajo del pantalon quedando mojado en ciertas areas.

—¿Porque me miras tanto ahí abajo? ¿Quieres otra sesión?

El menor se sonrojo tartamudeando pero Levi hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa lo cual termino por derretir aun mas al castaño.

—¿Podrías ayudarme con algo?

Los ojos ojos de Eren brillaron atentos ante la pregunta, momento que Levi aprovechó para observar sus orbes verde esmeralda para acercar su rostro al del joven quien tambien acerco el suyo para poder apreciar el rostro de su Capitan. Pero al no sentir los labios del mayor encima de él, tomo la iniciativa y lo beso.

Aquello sorprendió un poco al pelinegro quien gustoso acepto el gesto del menor; de pronto estaba de nuevo pasando sus manos por las suaves hebras castañas , explorando su boca y sintiendo los brazos del contrario alrededor de su espalda.

No quería deshacer el gesto pues le gustaba demasiado a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Comenzaban a gemir de nuevo entre besos buscándose con hambre insaciable del otro pero pronto Levi entendio que no podían seguir asi por mucho tiempo ya que en la mañana habían de partir temprano a Trost.

Fue él quien le puso fin a la acción dejando a un Eren desorientado, pidiendo por mas.

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya a la cama Eren.

—Tiene razón, después de usted Capitan.

—Llámame Levi solamente.

—De acuerdo—asintió aun saboreando los besos que se habían dado.

Cuando llegaron al punto donde se separaban sus recámaras ambos se miraron por un momento y Levi hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa lo cual Eren no supo como interpretar; sin embargo tuvo el coraje de preguntarle lo siguiente:

—¿Volveremos a hacer esto alguna vez?

Al pelinegro le sorprendió la pregunta tan directa pues temía que se hubiera ilusionado con él solo por algo que pasó una vez entre ellos. No tenia respuesta sólida que garantizara si en verdad volvería a suceder.

Eren sintió el tenso silencio mientras trataba de discernir la expresión en el rostro de Levi ya que a ciencia cierta nunca sabía lo que estaba pensando.

Decepcionado decidio darse media vuelta y dejar de insistir pero la voz del mayor lo hizo detenerse en seco.

—Hablaremos en privado en mi oficina cuando lleguemos mañana.

A Eren el corazón comenzo a palpitarle de forma acelerada mientras se daba la media vuelta para sonreir y agradecerle por el gesto pero ya no estaba, dejándolo solo en medio del pasillo o eso creyó cuando una voz en su oído derecho lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Descanza mocoso— le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura. Eren no podía creer lo que pasaba, su Capitan le había besado y además de eso había tenido sexo con él.

Se volvió para mirarlo a la cara cuando éste ya estaba deshaciendo el agarre y tomando distancia del menor, y éste aprovechó para decirle una última cosa antes de irse a dormir.

—La verdad a usted yo lo quiero, por favor no juegue con mis sentimientos.

—Tsk , no soy de jugar con los sentimientos de nadie mocoso, ¿porque me dices esto?

—Porque moriría si lo viera con alguien más— dicho esto Eren se fué directo a su recámara cuidadoso de no hacer ruido al abrir la puerta.

Levi se quedo mirando hasta que se fué y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. Si había echo todo esto era porque en el fondo si quería al mocoso titan pero ahora que se ponía a analizar sus palabras , quizás el chico tenia tanto miedo como él mismo de que algo saliera mal. Ni siquiera podía asegurarle que habría una segunda oportunidad entre ellos después de lo que habia pasado hoy y sin embargo la culpa de no darle una respuesta certera asegurándole que lo quería lo carcomía en cierta forma.

Llego a su recostarse en su cama cansado y triste mirando como se despejaban las negras nubes dando paso a la luna llena , radiante y redonda como una perla.

—Que tedioso, esto es complicado.

Cerro los ojos recordando plácidamente la sensación de la boca del joven momentos antes y sonriendo de placer.

Fin


End file.
